For the Temple Child
by Itoma
Summary: KagOC... with a hint of KagBan. Kagome performs the Final Summoning and a Child learns of his mother. This is more of a drabble then a story. One-shot


For The Temple Child

By: Itoma

Kagome/OC with mentions of Bankotsu/Kagome

"There is no other way... You know that," Kagome spoke, her voice quiet and somber.

"But can't some one else go though with this... you don't have to... there will always be another summoner to defeat sin," Spoke a man with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Kaine... my friend... I know you care, but I would rather not force this upon someone else, someone who has a family and friends in this world," Kagome spoke, as she looked down at the flowers beside her feet.

"Kagome who have family... that little boy whose waiting for you in Bevelle, your son," Kaine stated, as he kneeled beside her.

"I know Kaine. I love him very much... but if I can want to be the one who makes a world where he can grow up with out the worry of Sin knocking down the city walls," Kagome replied, as she reached over and placed her hand on his cheek.

"But whats the point... Sin always comes back... no matter what we do," He said as he gently grabbed her wrist and held her hand in his.

"There is always a chance that he won't come back Kaine... you just have to have faith," Kagome replied as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his fore-head.

"Ka-" Kaine said, before he was interrupted.

That menacing wail, the very sound that had brought death to so many. Sin had come to fight to; do battle with a Summoner. The final performance had begun with the sound of the beast.

"Kaine... can you do me a favor," Kagome spoke as she came to a stand, holding her navy blue staff at her side.

"Anything Kagome..." He replied.

"Can you make sure Maester Mika takes good care of him," She spoke as she stepped forward.

"... Yes," Kaine spoke, as a single tear went down his cheek.

"Thank you... now please leave Kaine... I don't want you to get caught up in this," Kagome spoke as she raised her staff high in the air parallel to her body.

"Yes Kagome..." Kaine said, as he slowly turned and left.

"Kaine... ," Kagome spoke as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Yes...," He replied, as he turned his head back slightly.

"Do you think... he'll forgive me.. My baby boy," Kagome spoke as the tears ran freely.

"I think at first he'll resent you, but over time he'll realize why you took this path and forgive you," Kaine said as he looked to the sky watching as it was slowly covered by large clusters of dark gray clouds.

"Thank you Kaine...," Kagome spoke as she looked up at massive creature she had come to face.

"I love you, Kagome," Kaine said just loud enough for him to hear.

"And I love you Kaine," Kagome spoke as she quickly brought her staff down, slamming the base into the ground.

"Do you think we'll get another chance in a different life?" Kaine asked, as he began to walk away.

"Maybe... but for now... let just live whats left of our lives to the fullest,"Kagome replied, as red lights began to swirl around her until each light embedded it's self in the ground.

"Alright... so long as you come back out of this alive.." Kaine whispered to him self... trying to give him self a small ray of hope as he lifted a cigarette to his mouth and lit the other end.

"Rise... Bankotsu," Kagome spoke as a large Halberd suddenly jutted out of the ground in front of her.

(border)

"Hey Grandpa Mika! Grandpa Mika! These flowers finally began to wilt!," Spoke a young boy with unkempt brown hair.

Slowly an older man walk over to the vase set before the entrance to the cloister of trials and softly ran one of his fingers underneath the petal of one of the flowers.

"Hey Grandpa? How come when no one ever gave these flowers water they didn't wilt... until now," The boy asked.

"Because these flowers had been blessed by a very special young lady... nine years ago," Mika spoke, smiling to him self as the the young boy opened his mouth in aw.

"Nine whole years?!, Thats a long time grandpa," The boy said.

"That young lady said that, the day these flowers wilted would be the day to tell you about your mother," Mika said.

"My mother..." The child spoke.

"Yes Braska... your mother..." Mika smiled as he kneeled down next to Braska and began to speak of the High-Summoner who valiantly gave her life to give her son a safe world to grow up in.

And then after a while a loud crash could be heard... as well as the wail of a destructive being.

The End

Itoma: okay so this is how I originally planed to end the story Wilted Flowers. And as you noticed I changed Kagome's love intrest from Bankotsu like I planned in the beginning of the story to Kaine my OC. I changed the pairing after a bit of consideration after watch one of the episodes of Inuyasha and I realized that Bankotsu's character has to much of a thirst for fighting to suit Kagome.. So I remedied the situation and had her fall in love with Kaine.. while she had first bared Bankotsu's child... I had ment to make them fall in love in the beginning... then after Kagome became preggers have them fall out of love but still be friends... and then Have her fall in love with Kaine... but as you can see I chose to just do this one-shot instead. Braska would have still been Bankotsu's child... regardless.


End file.
